Image healing is the process of synthesizing pixels to replace a given set of pixels in an image. Image healing is a well-established image enhancement application for image processing because it allows users to remove artifacts in an image. However, it is difficult to use certain conventional image enhancement techniques on mobile devices with small screen sizes due to the limited space available in preview images on such small screens. These conventional techniques thus often make it necessary to revisit edits made on a mobile device on a device with a larger screen.